Barrels of this type have the advantage, that the plastic sleeve forms a very good heat insulator, so that the barrel content, for example beer, is heated up only little even during transport which lasts several hours, so that a loss in quality due to too much heat is avoided. Also for handling plastic-enclosed barrels the plastic sleeve is advantageous because the plastic sleeve is insensitive to impacts due to its elasticity. As a result, a denting of the barrels does not occur not even during rough handling. The plastic sleeve also acts as a strong sound-absorber, so that noise is substantially avoided during the handling of the barrels.
In the case of barrels of this type with stack edges of plastic, the ends of the edges form planar surfaces, so that stacked barrels can slide easily. The purpose of the invention is to increase the stability of stacked barrels. For this purpose, the above-described barrel is constructed inventively such that the top and the bottom stack edge form annular noses which project axially and the diameter of the annular noses is determined such that the annular nose of one stack edge can grip over the annular nose of the other stack edge.
According to a further development of the invention, the inside diameter of the annular nose of the top stack edge is larger than the outside diameter of the annular nose of the bottom stack edge. In this way, the base annular surface is moved inwardly. This has the advantage that sliding marks, which are created during pulling of the barrels over rough surfaces, do not become visible on the outer edges of the barrel. Furthermore the base surface area can be made large without having to exceed the mentioned outside diameter of the barrel.
According to a further development of the invention, handle or outlet openings are provided in the stack edges. This makes possible the comfortable handling of the barrel. The accumulation of liquid, for example water, within the stack edges is avoided through the outlet openings.
If one shifts the handle and outlet openings 90.degree. or approximately 90.degree. from the parting plane of the plastic mold, simple manufacturing molds are obtained, since the mentioned openings can be formed through parts which are connected fixedly to the mold.
A further improvement on a plastic-enclosed barrel relates to a barrel with an inner shell of sheet metal, which is preferably made arcuate in the area of the bottoms of the barrel and which has a bung socket, and a coat, or shell, preferably out of a foamed plastic, wherein the bung socket is surrounded by one reinforcing sheet metal plate which is enclosed by the plastic.
Barrels must be marked for various reasons, wherein mostly a type of a basic inscription, which is identical on a whole series of barrels, and a special inscription which is different for individual barrels or for smaller barrel groups, exists. The basic inscription relates for example to the name of a brewery and the special inscription for example to a barrel numbering. These inscriptions are placed on a bottom of a barrel. This place has the advantage that the inscription is protected well against damage.
In known barrels relatively complexly formed reinforcing sheet metal plates are used, which have the purpose to introduce forces which engage the bung socket as good as possible into the barrel body. The upper sides of the reinforcing sheet metal plates lie free. Symbols can be applied on such reinforcing sheet metal plates by means of expensive imprinting tools. The applying of special inscriptions on the finished barrel would be problematic, since damage of the barrel is to be feared during hammering in of the symbols.
The further improvement is aimed at constructing a barrel of the above-mentioned type such that an inscription can also be applied to a finished barrel, without danger of damage of the barrel.
This is achieved by the plastic shell forming a substantially plane surface which surrounds the bung socket and which serves as an inscription field, wherein the inscription consists at least partially of indentations in the plastic mass.
The plastic shell is inventively utilized to form, in spite of the inner shell which is arced generally in the bottom area for the reason of solidity, a flat inscription surface. The basic inscription can be formed in this inscription surface during injection around the inner shell, by mounting the letters and numbers which form the inscription in the injection mold. The special inscription can also be created easily through melting of letters and numbers or other symbols into the inscription surface. During this type of application damaging pressure is not applied to the barrel bottom, so that danger of damage does not exist. For example barrel numbers, official calibration symbols, the fill date and many other more can be melted in. Damage of the barrel bottom is also prevented with certainty by the inscription being provided above the reinforcing sheet metal plate, so that a deformation of the barrel bottom is avoided with an absolute certainty.
The outer contour of the inscription surface can vary. Generally, however, one will make this surface substantially circular. Advantageous is the provision of elevated or recessed fields at the points at which a special inscription is supposed to be applied, because through this the respective places are well recognizable and thus application of the notice at an incorrect place is surely avoided.
The bung socket preferably carries a surrounding recess, preferably below a reinforcing ring and the plastic shell engages said recess. The recess can also extend downwardly through the reinforcing sheet metal plate. With this one obtains great security against a loosening of the plastic shell in the area of the socket.
The reinforcing sheet metal plate rests advantageously on a stop shoulder of the bung socket and is clamped between this stop shoulder and the inner shell which is welded to the bung socket. This avoids a special installation operation for the fastening of the reinforcing sheet metal plate.